PROJECTSUMMARY/ABSTRACT YoungBlackmenwhohavesexwithmen(YBMSM)accountforthehighestproportionofnewHIV diagnosesintheUnitedStates.Althoughrecentstudiessuggestthatracialandsexualminoritydiscrimination maycontributetothistrend,minoritystressmodelsdonotfrequentlyaccountfortheintersectionaleffectsof theseformsofdiscriminationamongYBMSM.Asaresult,currentHIVpreventioninterventionsarenot equippedtointerveneuponthestressprocesscausedbyintersectingracialandsexualminoritydiscrimination thatcontributestoHIVrisk.ThisMentoredResearchScientistDevelopmentAward(K01)willsupportthe candidateduringhisupcomingyearsofresearchandtrainingfocusedonexaminingtheroleofintersecting racialandsexualminoritydiscriminationinHIVriskamongYBMSM.Thegoalofthecandidate?sresearchisto testanintersectionalminoritystressmodelthatincorporatesHIV-relevantbiological,psychological,and behavioraloutcomesandindicatorsofstressamongYBMSM.Theresultsofthisstudywillinformthe developmentofanmHealthinterventiontopromoteeffectivecopingtomitigatetheseminoritystresspathways. Toaccomplishthesegoals,thecandidaterequirestrainingandmentorshipinthreeareas:1)assessing biologicalindicatorsofstress;?2)examiningintersectionalminoritystressandHIVriskamongYBMSM;?and3) designingandtestingHIV-focusedmHealthinterventions.Trainingthroughacombinationofmentorship, professionalengagement,coursework,trainings,conferences,andmentoredresearchprojectswilldirectly supportthecandidatetoeffectivelyimplementthespecificresearchaims.Theoverarchingaimsofthe researchprojectsareto:1)Conductatwo-weekEMAstudywith100HIV-negativeYBMSMtoassessthe intersectionofracialandsexualminoritydiscriminationonself-reportedemotiondysregulationand psychologicaldistress,biologicalindicatorsofstress,andbehavioralHIVrisk;?2)Testanintersectionalminority stressmodelwiththeEMAdatathatexaminestwohypotheses:a)emotiondysregulationmediates associationsfromintersectingdiscriminationtopsychologicaldistressandbehavioralHIVrisk;?b)coping moderatesthenegativeimpactofintersectingdiscriminationonpsychologicaldistress,biologicalindicatorsof stress,andbehavioralHIVrisk;?and3)UtilizeevidencefromAims1and2todesignandpilotanmHealth interventiontomitigatethenegativeimpactsofintersectingracialandsexualminoritydiscriminationonHIV riskandpreventionamongYBMSM.Together,theseresearchprojectswilladdressessentialquestionsabout theroleofintersectingracialandsexualminoritydiscriminationinHIVriskamongYBMSM,identifymodifiable targetsforintervention,andexaminepreliminaryfeasibility,acceptability,andeffectestimatesofanovel mHealthinterventiontoaddressthesetargets.Thetrainingandresearchplanwillaidthecandidatetodevelop intoanindependentmultidisciplinaryinvestigatorfocusedoncreatinginnovativeandhigh-impactinterventions toreducepersistentHIVinequitiesforYBMSM.